


Prompts from Tumblr *ethnicpugg

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Billy is Alive, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: Prompts and other tings, all welcome, couples listed in chapter index 💜





	1. Ild say I'm sorry..but I'm not (Bucky x Darcy)

Bucky wasn’t expecting this.

He honestly wasn’t.

He had jogged down to the labs to see if Steve had found Thor like he said he was gonna when he stopped short at the door.

Thors girlfriend was currently studying her assistant who was completely naked and standing on some sort of lit up platform.

Not sort of naked.

Completely naked.

And currently standing proud with her hands on her hips and legs parted slightly.

“Your vitals are great Darcy do you think you could hook yourself up to the heart and breathing monitors."she beamed happily writing stuff onto her clipboard.

"Aye aye cappin’ "Darcy grinned turning to the equipment and coming face to face with Bucky.

"Uhhhhhh."his mind offered like the idiot it was.

Darcy blushed bright red and Jane rushed back obviously picking up the heart rate.

"wha-oh you! Get out your ruining my data!"Jane snapped and bucky felt like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"S-sorry ma'am."he coughed whipping around and rushing out.

Thor and Steve walked down the hallway and bucky still couldn’t talk.

Thor just grinned down at him.

"I assume my lady and Darcy are taking data entries from her trip through the bifrost ."he chuckled

"What is that anyhow?"Steve asked slurping his vanilla milkshake.

"A Bridge between asgaurd and wherever the controller desires to go."Thor stated still eyeing Bucky.

"Then why are you blushing at a teleportation device."Steve teased and bucky looked down.

Thor gave a knowing look before walking to the lab.

Bucky looked back to warn him but Thor just gave a hearty laugh, which earned a metal pipe being thrown at him .

"Will no one think of my data collection."Jane groaned.

"You’ve broken my friend sister."he chuckled walking in.

"You can enter now friends "he called and bucky looked down.

"You coming? I wanna see what all the hubbubs about."Steve asked looking at a bright red Bucky.

They walked to the doorway and Steve also went red as he saw Darcy , shielded only by Thor’s cape, that was still on his back.

"Uh…ild say I’m sorry, but I’m not."she smirked to his surprise.

He huffed out a laugh raking a hand through his hair before giving a wolfsh grin.


	2. If our love's insanity why are you my clarity? (Billy x Darcy)

When he sees her, she’s talking to friends.

She’s very different to when they last saw each other but her remembers as clear as day who she is.

Well who she was

Maybe like him she put her past in a chest and buried that shit where no one could find it.

When she looks up, he looks away, ordering another beer from the bar.

Her eyes are more beautiful than he remembers them being.

“William?” He hears a soft voice call.

And for some odd reason he sorta feels like crying.

Like an angel from his past is calling for him and he has no right to her anymore.

He turned to her and that’s exactly how she looks too.

“Darcy."he smiled softly and it felt strange because for the longest time he hadn’t smiled like that before.

"It’s really you-i- holy shit."she smiled brightly before launching herself at him in a tight hug.

He caught her small frame easily and holds her tighter than he intended to.

"I can't believe it’s you- I thought I was just drunk and seeing things."she giggled when he finally let her go.

"It’s been so long, h-howve ya been Darcy?” He asked his hands staying at her sides, but she said nothing so he took it as a good sign.

He didn’t mean anything toward by it.

He just needed to feel her to ground himself.

This was such a trip.

“I’ve been good bill, I-uh just finished my degree in political science, that’s why I’m here, celebration and all that."she giggled motioning to the celebration balloons tied to her wrists.

Odd how he didn’t notice them before.

"Well, congratulations, let me get you a drink."he smiled pulling out the barstool next to his.

They sat and talked about random things while they drank, it was so easy to sink into her he realized, easy to fall into conversation.

"You were in new Mexico when all of that happened!?"he shook his head not liking the sound of her in danger.

"Hells yeah, my boss hit Thor with her truck and I tazed him cos he was talking all crazy."she giggled, now quite drunk.

"I wish you wouldn’t get yourself into those situations."he sighed but his tone was light and joking.

"Please, I was just there, trouble finds me."she smirked her hand falling to his knee.

And then like a blur they were making out at his front door, she was pawing at his clothes while he tried to unlock the door behind her.

She’d gotten his belt unbuckled when the door opened and he grinned hiking her legs up around his hips and fell onto his couch in front of the fire that had come ablaze when the lights turned on.

She kissed him thoroughly and he lapped up her affection.

"God your beautiful Darcy.” He practically moaned against her lips.

“missed you Billy."she whimpered kissing him harder.

He pulled her into his lap and his hands roamed over her hips and sides before he stood up abruptly holding her tight against him.

He made way to his bedroom when she looked very dazily around and he paused.

"Darcy."he asked and she giggled before offering him a sting of incoherent words.

He chuckled moving away and pulling out a soft pyjama shirt for her to slip into but when he turned back she had stripped her dress of and was sitting on her legs, her knees parted slightly and a smirk on her face.

"come play with me will."she drawled rubbing down her thighs and he dropped the shirt he was holding, he had never felt like this.

He was nervous, and she did that to him.

He took his shirt off and moved over to her, when she moved quickly infront of him and shoving him into the bed and getting ontop of him.

"Your- you’re too drunk Darcy."he muttered between kisses, she was dominating him and it made him feel weak with need, but she was also too drunk to keep going.

"Nah, was just sleepy, but I caught my second wind.” She smiled grinding against him and he groaned.

“God you’re beautiful."he whispered flipping them over and kissing her softly.

"I’ve missed you.” She said honestly.

“I’ve missed you more."he grinned against her neck

The night drew to a close with her wearing the silk night shirt and wrapped in his arms.

"I thought I’d never see you again will."she mumbled sleepily into his chest and he played with the ends of her hair.

"I thought you’d never want to see me again."he admitted honestly making her frown.

"Ya know I heard you joined the army, went on tour. You really did become a hero.I wish I’d been able to keep in contact with you."she sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Missed you."she yawned before her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep.

He wrapped himself closer to her and for the first time in a long time he felt safe and at peace.

And he did let a tear come out.

Because he knew just like before, he could not keep this angel.

And it broke him more than he thought it would.

* * *

_Years ago.._

 

_"hey young man” one of the youth workers called to billiy as he and Darcy read together on the playroom floor._

_“come with me "he ordered._

_Billy looked at Darcy, who’s eyes pleaded for him to stay._

_"now.” The older man snapped and Billy bowed his head to get up._

_They walked through the hallway when Billy felt his gut turn as he saw he was being led into a room taht the children were usually barred from._

_“come on boy."the man smirked wickedly tipping up Billy’s chin._

_"such a pretty boy you are."the man chuckled and Billy felt helpless._

_Helpless and utterly alone_

_Until she came._

_Like a flurry of colour Darcy ran at the man hitting him on the head with one of the big Rocks from the outside garden._

_"c'mon bill.” She cried out, grabbing his hand._

_“bill lets go!” She screeched dragging him behind her as the man shook off the sunrise and wiped blood from the spot on his head she hit._

_They ran away together, and he had never felt so free._

_If only they could have stayed away together forever, but life -his life at least- would never be that kind._


	3. Body swap blues

Loki frowned looking at his unchanged body.

“well that didn’t work."he sighed.

"Loki!!"a feminine voice called angrily from.down the hall.

He peeped out of his bedroom door to see Thor’s lady’s little friend, whom he’d recently became…equated with…stomping towards his room.

"Lady Darcy, back so soon.i thought you’d have had enough of me."he grinned moving out of his room to stand in front of her.

"you swine, what have you done to me."she hissed dragging him by his color until he was eye level with her.

"I assure you, nothing that you didn’t explicitly ask me to?"he was confused.

What in the norns was she talking about.

"do not toy with me brother, what have you done!?"she snapped making his eyebrows hike.

He studdied her carefully before a laugh built heavy in his chest.

"Thor?."he chuckled making the small woman glare harden.

"Of course its me,you dolt you did this I know it."she(he?) Shouted angrily.

Which was quite adorable.

When heavy foot steps could be heard and his brother(at least his body?) Stepped into sight.

"uhhh. Heey guys, so this really weird thing happened and I’m like, In Thor’s body.Very strange, Jane won’t stop screaming, I just stopped screaming, so any idea how we make this go away?."he(she? God’s this was confusing)

"I’m so sorry Lady Darcy, it seems my brother is playing some sort of trick on us."Th-arcy sighed ,her cheeks going pink and her lip trembling.

"what’s happening, what are you doing!?"Loki asked alarmed.

"Why do you continue to toy with me brother, are we not finally equals!? Have we not been through enough to finally put an end to all of this foolery!?.” Th-arcy cried out in anger, tears streaming down her face.

“uh…."Loki spluttered not expecting that in the slightest.

"Hey sweetie, it’s ok."D-or said softly crouching slightly to rub her shoulders.

"I’m so sorry Lady Darcy."Th-arcy cried making D-or shake his head and wrap his arms around her

"God I’m hugging my self this is such a trip.but hey, it’s ok you don’t have to cry sweetie, Loki’s gonna fix it it’s ok."D-or hushed softly making Th-arcys sobs quieten down.


End file.
